Those Are The Types of Things
by TheCheshireCat101
Summary: A little girl hears a story. And a particular Opera Ghost hears a song. A really weird one. Heh! Another Phantom Time Travel story added! My first attempt at a Phantom fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Oh hai there. The school year has ended. I've got time to waste on the computer. I've decided to rewrite/edit this story. Yeah... So, tell me what you think. If you've read the story in it's all un-edited noob-ish state, tell me if this is any better. If you're just starting to read it, bear with me. In fact! Everyone, bear with me. I have a bit on my plate but just wait and the other chapters will get rewritten and perhaps more shall be added onto them. Scratch that. New chapters will be added. Whatever.

Please enjoy the story. And if you can find it in your hearts, review.

* * *

" 'There! Quick!' "

A shadow darted across the cobble stoned street. It paused, long enough that the police thought they could capture it, then suddenly jumped.

The clouds then decided to reveal the moon, showing the shadow. It was in fact a girl, with sandy coloured cat ears upon her head."

"Cat ears? That's stupid Grandma, NOBODY has cat ears. Well, except for cats. And only cats!" The little girl huffed.

Her grandma laughed at the straight forward comment. "Oh, Alice where's your sense of imagination?"

"Uhm... In a different story?" Alice nodded.

"Well," Grandma said "Let me think... Perhaps a scary one?"

Alice's eyes flickered up to her grandmother's and she smiled slightly.

"Oh my, Alice. You really look like you want a scary story. Add in some love, music and singing; you'll be all over it."

* * *

A ringing sound shrieked through Grandma's house. The frail woman merely picked it up and said "Yes?"

"Mum. Ever since Alice came home she's been too scared to go into the basement... What story did you tell her?"

"Basement?... Oh, I told her the the general story of The Phantom of The Opera. But what type of things has she been doing?"

"Well, if she does go down to the basement, she keeps her hand up in front of her," Grandma chuckled "And when ever she sees a full length mirror she taps the sides and tries to pull them open. Those are the types of things she's been doing."

"Well. At least she takes the advice from this old person! How are you doing convincing her else wise?

"Mum. Please, you're not making this any better."

"I know. It's quite fun you see!"

"Hm," Alice's mother said dryly "She would like to go over to your house today as well."

"Oh. You can't handle the child? Ha, ha!"

Alice's mother sighed. She was able to control Alice's brother, Ted, extremely well! But Alice was a different story completely. The girl was so that she would wander off at anytime, talk to strangers and if given the opportunity, would probably accept candy from seedy people within white paneled vans. Something Alice's mother could never grasp, was why she was so like that instead of what she intended to bring her up as. Grandma was the only one to understand, bend to Alice's will and usually encourage the behaviour.

"I'll drop her off. See you in 10 minutes."

A click sounded through the phone, as Alice's mother hung up. She grabbed a coat for herself and called for Alice.

"Alice! I'm taking you to Grandma's! Get your coat! I expect you to be good."

"Sure, mum!" Alice said from behind her. Her mother screamed slightly and span around. Alice grinned like a crazed asylum inmate. Her plan of being able to walk like Erik; silently and stealthily, was definitely working.

* * *

An awkward silence had fallen ever since the pair had entered the car. Her mother hadn't anything to say to the seven year old. A couple of times Alice opened her mouth to say something, but closed it soon after. Alice's mother was well aware of this happening and wished that they could talk about something... Anything! It really was difficult to not have anything in common with Alice, even though she **was** just seven.

After around fifteen minutes, they pulled up to the small, bricked house. By the time her mother had parked the car, Alice had jumped out and was skipping towards her grandmother.

"GRANDMA!" Alice squealed. She ran up to her and hugged her fiercely.

"Why hello there, Alice! And how are you?" The elderly woman asked gently. "Did you want to-"

"Um, no. No thanks, mum. I've got to run. Be good Alice!"

And the car drove off as quickly as it had arrived. Alice looked up at her Grandmother and her Grandmother looked back at her. They both shrugged and, in sync, turned to walk into the small house.

* * *

**A/N:** You know how I said reviews. Yeah. I like them. Do you? Probably. Usually when you they get them and I know writing them can be a trivial task, but it really helps the story to progress - whatever you're telling me. Long thing is long. Short chapter is short. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **'Sup!?I wrote another chapter in about an hour and a half! :) And just by the way Alice was 8 in the first chapter. She is now weirder and 12. Now once again I'd love reviews! I already have two! Thanks to you two! It's why I wrote another chapter instead of doing my homework. And I had to make a last name for Alice..... So I thought of Leito. Random, I know. I'm sorry this short. I couldn't think of much. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Tick. 'Uh.....' Alice stole a glance at her mother. She was frowning. Tock.

"Mrs. Leito, your daughter has..... well.... she can...." The principal stuttered.

"Mama, I can hold my breath for over a minute, in the water," Alice nodded gravely. She kept her head down trying not to giggle.

"What? Alice, you don't swim. All because you say that the siren might be in the water." Alice opened her mouth as to object but looking at her principal's face she started to laugh.

The principal didn't find this very funny, he held his breath and his face contorted from nervousness to emotionless.

"She has been able to sing a lot better than any of the other students, and we want her to audition for the Soloist Singer School Competition. It is held in Paris, at the Paris Opera House." He said crisply.

Alice's eye went wide her mouth into an O shape, looked at her mother pleading silently.

"Oh. That's all? If she gets in will an adult have to go with her?"

"Yes." The principal looked like he would explode if they continued the conversation. He was terribly embarrassed.

* * *

As Alice got out of the car she did a dance. Not any type of dance, oh no. It was a victory dance.

"YEAH! UH HUH! UH HUH!" Alice then ran inside and called her grandmother.

"Hmmmmmm?" The frail inquisitive voice said.

"Grandma! I'm allowed to AUDITION!" She said in rush.

"Oh, Alice! If you get through, there'll be one condition." Her grandmother smiled.

"A condition?" Alice said, extremely confused.

"Yes. I come with you. Done."

"Yokay! I gotta find a song to audition with, see ya later!"

Alice threw down the phone and ran to find a songbook. Not any type of song book, oh no. A Disney one.

* * *

"Uhm, nah. Pffft, no. Uh, maaaaaybe. Oh! Maybe. Hahha, nah. Well, I've narrowed it down to two. I Wonder from Sleeping Beauty or For A Moment from The Little Mermaid 2...... Oh, decisions." Alice was really thinking. What song?

"Hah, it'd be funny if I did- OH! Sanctuary! It's PERFECT! It's practically, well not really, Disney!" Alice shouted for joy.

Her mother looked at her as though saying, 'How is this weird child mine?'

Ali then decided to jump up and spin around spreading her arms out beside her, enjoying the sun and breeze whoosh around her in a blur. But the blur..... changed colours?

Alice tried to stop but she couldn't. Green. Blue. Yellow. Wood. Dark. She fell down.

* * *

Daylight streamed through the trees glaring into Alice's now open eyes. She lifted herself up, and looked at the trees. She could hear voices shouting, laughing, singing.

"Oh." Alice could barely register it. The language. French. She felt sick, and shut her eyes willing for the pain to go away. But it wouldn't. She cracked open an eye, then the other. This was weird. Alice took a wobbly leg and placed it on the ground. Standing, she started to walk towards the sounds of the market place.

Woah. The snippets she heard were fleeting, but there.

"An Apple! Buy an apple! There Grrrrrrrrrreeeen!"

"Ooooh! The Opera! Look right there!"

Opera!? Alice snapped he head up the building, in all of it's glory. There. Than she realized. The clothing, was very old. That means her clothing was worse. No one had probably seen jeans before. No scratch that. No one had seen jeans before. People were staring at her. She swallowed, blushed, looked down and walked towards the Opera House, muttering

"There's no place like home."

* * *

**A/N: **Sooooo? What'd you think! Please review! That tells me if I should stop writing 'cause it's bad. *Nods head* I'm super happy it's Friday night!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello. I had no reviews...... T.T This is short. No inspiration, since I hadn't any reviews...... So here. Chapter 3, 374 words, probably no good. I'm sorry. I really am.

* * *

Alice's eyes were darting in different directions, swallowing as she started towards a tailor shop.

'I mean, may as well have normal clothes, right?' Alice thought.

"May I help you?" said a little old woman behind the counter.

"Ah, y-yeah. I'd like to buy a, uh, dress." She stammered out. The old woman walked toward the back of store, beckoning Alice with her hands.

"Hmmmmmmmm. Ah. Yessssss, OH, noooooooooo." The old woman said thoughtfully.

Alice just stared at her, biting her lip. Then she was shoved into a measuring room and ribbons were thrown hastily on, sizing her.

"Now, we must be quick dearie. A special customer is coming in soon, and he prefers if no-one is here-" The woman's eyes widened at she had just said. "We'll fi-find you a dress now. Wh-what colour, dearie?"

"Uh, ah, I don- Wait, a blue one." Alice finished pathetically.

She was then shown the only blue dress in her size. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh yes, that one's perfect!"

"Good, we haven't been able to sell it for a long time. So," The old woman traced the material with her fingers "I'm going to give it to you." Alice looked down at her in amazement.

She skipped out of the shop happily, humming to herself, imagining if she wore this back at home. She giggled, her mum would be sighing and Gran would be dancing with her. So what if it looked exactly like the typical Alice in Wonderland dress? It was great in Alice's mind, heck! It was FANTASTIC! Everything she ever wanted...... Well, almost everything. If she only had dirty blonde hair, then everything wold be complete.

Through her wonderings she hadn't noticed the ominous figure walking swiftly toward her. It was staring at her, amused be her sudden mood changes. Thoughtful, happy, ecstatic, crestfallen and somehow-not-very-content. The figure chuckled, and upon hearing the chuckle, Alice's head snapped up, just in time for her head to smack into someone's chest.

"Oh, uh, verry, um, sorry, monsieur!" She stammered, dragging the 'r' in 'very' a little bit longer.

The smooth, velvety voice replied "It is nothing." And he quickly walked off.

Alice stood there, gawking at the retreating figure, realizing who that was.

She fainted.

* * *

If anyone is reading this, please, PLEASE, review. This is the only way I know if I should continue this story or not. I will not be lenient. If no reviews happens again, I WILL delete this. I don't want to be mean, but I still haven't seen my friend, and I really want her to read it. I'll have a better understanding of what people think. This + Reviews = Very Happy Authoress Who Will Update Every (yes EVERY) Weekend. Hopefully. So please I don't want to set my evil side upon you. Hah, my evil side came out. I'll Make A Man Out Of You from Mulan came on. Tee hee hee hee hee. If Evil-me get outs I sign out with this: :D. Hehehehehehehehhehehehehehehe. :D.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm aliiiive! :D I decided to update today! Because I had a sudden inspiration! I can't remember what it was though..... -.-' Oh well! Here is Chapter 4!

* * *

"Who's that?"

"Apparently she just fainted in the middle of the street."

"Oh my! Thank the Lord you found her Mama!"

"Thank you, my child. But you must practice, now go."

Alice groaned at the sound of a door closing softly and opened her eyes to a dim (or perhaps it was light, she couldn't tell) room. She closed them again, tightly, then opened her eyes quickly.

"Wha? Where... am.............. I?"

"The Paris Opera House, but....... who are you, dear?"

Alice glanced at the speaker and bit her lip to prevent herself from giving a cry of relief. Madame Giry. The MADAME GIRY was looking at her, frowning slightly, expecting an answer.

"My name is Alice Leito, I'm 12 years old, I think I mighta time traveled," Mme Giry stared at her, an expression saying 'What. On. Earth.' "And all I remember is fainting after seeing Eri- Eh, uh, I, ah mean...... He he." Alice started to laugh nervously.

"You're from the future?" Mme Giry looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I think so." Alice was relieved that the woman had forgotten her stumbling over Erik's name.

"Wait, WHAT? You met Erik?" Madame Giry suddenly whispered, looking around the room, half expecting Erik to be there.

"YAH! He's still alive! I'm SOO relieved!" Alice said in a rush.

"Well..... Erik told me to post his note, and I did."

"Can we.... we...... meet him?" Ali said timidly.

Madame Giry shook her head firmly, saying not right now, and they had to somehow keep her here, as Erik would like to meet her, just not yet.

"Well, I....... sing? In three different languages if that helps!"

Mme Giry's eyes lit up 'Finally! A potential chorus girl!'

"Alice. Do you............dance?" Madame Giry said, barely containing herself.

"What type of dancing? I do many types! Random, DDR, Victory, Tap, Jazz and Ballet. . ." She listed, counting them on her fingers.

"Fantastic! You will audition TODAY! In all your 3 languages! HA HA HA!"

Somehow Madame Giry had started to climb up on a chair, laughing evilly.

'This is gonna be interesting.......'

* * *

A/N: Yes, Mme Giry is like Tadase from Shugo Chara! I was feeling random, so this Chapter was as well. Sorry that it was short. Remember: Reviews make me write down my story during RE! Please give meh reviews! Bye, Bye! Please review..... please. ;D I'm very very sorry it's sooooo short. Really.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my! I'm ALIVE! Sorry about the humongous delay, I had things on, school and was just too plain lazy to type. ;P But It's all good right?**

**Oh, right. I don't know if those who are lovely enough to review know, but I've replied to each of you...... I don't know if worked though. Please tell me!**

**And REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLEASE IT'S MY INSPIRATION TO TYPE!!**

Plus it's really nice to read 'em.

Alice: Yeah, please review..... She goes crazy without them. It's scary. So. Very. Scary

Me: Silence, fictional character!

By the way, the song used here is Happy Ending by Joe Jackson. I thank my mother for introducing him to me!

* * *

Alice was nervous.

Not green-face nervous.

Not butterfly's in the tummy nervous.

Jittery, flinching, jumping, shifty-eye nervous.

The nervous of all nevoursness.

She breathed out shakily very aware of the white leotard and filmy white skirt she was wearing. Extremely aware of the people who were staring at her, in two ways: curiously and pervertedly. Soon enough, Madame Giry took her by the arm and gently pulled her along the corridor, towards the stage. Upon reaching the stage Alice's heart quickened, thudding against her chest forcefully.

She glanced over to the seats and almost fell over with surprise. Most nearly every chair was occupied, with people pointing at her, and whispering, reminding Alice much of when she was about to an oral presentation.

'_The only thing missing was a stupid, fat, ugly teac-_'

"Ready?"

"Huh?" Alice jerked out of her internal rambling.

Mme Giry threw her look, expressing how stupid she looked. "Sing in your first language now, Alice."

'_No time like the pres- Oh. Can't really say that._'

"Uhm, er, yeah. Okay."

Alice began to walk unsteadily towards the center of the stage, silently hoping perhaps Erik would cut the ropes of the backdrop. Or something like that.

'_Oh. Oh, NO! A SONG! I. I. I DIDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING! AH CRA-_'

She hit her head. Hard.

And people stared. Hard.

"OW! Right, got one!" Alice finished cheerily.

"_I'm in a movie, where boy meets girl._

_What happens to me, in this brave new world?_

_Do I listen to my heart? Do I listen to my head?_

_Do I look at what I see? Or remember what I read?_

_Can I tell you how I feel? Do I wonder what I've said?_

_Is there nothing we can do about it?_

_Anyone._

_Anyone can be so hard-hearted._

_Everyone._

_Still everybody wants a happy ending._

_Na, na, na, na, na._

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_."

Alice had gone into neutral position, just hearing her Drama teacher saying something about a tree and 150 years, so she wasn't really looking at anyone. As her vision came back to her, she saw: Slack jaws, check. Wide eyes, check. And........

Complete shouting and whistling and crazy-ness and Erik!?

Alice transfixed her sight to Box 5.

'_No. It couldn't be....... He was...... watching?_'

"Alice?"

She whipped around to the voice of Madame Giry.

"Alice, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Suddenly, so suddenly, she felt dizzy.

"Alice!?"

Her breathing started to quicken.

"ALICE!?"

She clutched her face painfully, nails digging in to her.

"Alice."

It was a different voice, a seemingly unnoticeable one. That soothing voice and her name combined gave her strength. Alice waved Madame Giry's worry-ings away.

Erik saw her starting to stand and breathed out in relief.

'_Wait. Am....... I relieved?_'

His eyes widened, what was happening to him?

Alice's face radiated in determination.

With a shy smile out to the seats and a quick grin to Box 5, she then thought:

'_Alrighty then! What song now?_'

* * *

A/N: Yes indeed! What song now? Well, you'll just have to wait 'til I finish (Alice: And starts.) the next chapter. Chapter 6! Muhahah!

You know the drill: Please review, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Thank you so much for reviewing and adding my story to alerts and stuff. *bows* I'm so grateful!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh my. I live! Finally, it accepted my document, hooray! So, this is chapter..... uh... something-a-rather, and I am currently writing the rough of chapter 11. How amazing am I? Wait, don't answer that. I seriously will type up more chapters soon. Really. I feel horrible for not updating sooner. My sister had another um, relapse, I guess, of her eating disorder and it screwed me right up. I didn't do my English oral for a week. -.-' (But it was about being an Otaku! Yay!) But here we are, chapter something-a-rather.

* * *

As Alice straightened up, she hesitated.

'What song now?'

It had to be now. No excuses. None.

She swallowed. There were many songs she could think of but, as Alice flicked through the mini iTunes of her brain, she saw it. The perfect song.

"Yeah, that'd be GREAT!" Alice yelled. She blinked, earning a lot of stares.

"Uh, I picked..... one......" Silence answered the small voice.

'Okay! Let's do this!'

"Nandemo nai koto de

Butsukatte namida detarishite

Wagamama na atashi no tonari de

Kawaranai egao kureta

Zettai no Communication!

Yappa kore ga daiji deshou?!

Yatta! Congratulation!

Tokubetsu na hito e

Yume ippai

Meeippai

Kokoro kara anata e no ai o

Sasaketai todoketai

Mou mune ga ippai

Motto ai ga ippai

Amai amai Candy mitai na ai o

Tsukuritai tarinai

Demo onaka ippai

Futari no ai ai kasa o sashite aruku

Ame ga yande niji ga dete

Zutto wasurenaide ite

Motto ai ga ippai

Amai amai Candy mitai na ai o

Tsukuritai tarinai

Demo onaka ippai"

'Well, I.... don't know..... what... to..do.' The crowd silently said.

"Righty O! I'm, uh, gonna..... take a break." Alice finished slowly. (A/N: I've seen the 'o' used like that before and I like it that way. ^.^)

The crowd clapped politely. But Erik's fascination with this girl was heightened.

'Japanese, I suppose. Hmm, very well educated......'

Alice jumped off the stage, blinking at the impact, and skipped over to Meg and Madame Giry.

"What was that song? I've never heard it before. It was very happy!" Meg exclaimed.

"It's called HONEY PUNCH, and it's not too surprising you haven't heard it before." Alice smiled.

'Especially since you were dead before it was invented.'

Meg suggested a glass of water and led Alice to the wash-room.

When the two chatty girls arrived, Alice gulped down some water and glanced at the mirror in front of her.

'Not too bad, if I do say so myself!'

She was thin, very visible through the leotard. Her blue eyes shining and brown hair falling over her right eye, Alice sighed.

'I just didn't get dirty-blonde hair. Damn.'

"Ali? Is it okay if I call you that?" Meg queried.

"Sure, sure!"

"We'd better get going, you still have another song and you have to dance as well...." Her voice trailed off.

Alice suddenly felt piercing eyes on the back of her neck.

'He has absolutely no concept of "staring is rude", does he?'

She nodded at Meg, but told her to go on ahead. Alice turned timidly and let out what sounded like a mix between a fan-girls-OMG!-it's-him and holy-shish-kaba-it's-him.

(**A/N:** I didn't feel like swearing and that was the first thing that came to mind. -.-' I had to look up shish-kaba. From what I gather it's a load of spices in a marinade. I laugh at my failure.)

There.

Was.

He.

Erik, the infamous Phantom Of The Opera was there.

Smiling, or what she thought was smiling.

Alice threw a glance toward the door, to check if anyone had heard the fan-girl-shish-kaba squeal. She quickly spun her head to where Erik was but....

He was gone.

'Perhaps. Those are the types of things a phantom does.'

* * *

A/N: We all laugh at my failures. But shish-kaba really rolls of the tongue easily, huh? Well. I implore you to review.

Alice: Please do. It's not pretty when she doesn't get the reviews. Moping, pouting and running to the computer to see if anyone has reviewed........

Shut up! Just 'cause I play poker at school and you don't! It's fun, we pretend we're playing 'Snap' when a teacher comes around. We're not actually betting anything, it's like 'Go Fish' but a poker inspired game. ;D

Review please,

Peace,

Becca. AKA TheCheshireCat101.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yo! I'm alive! Barely! So, I've been writing chapters way ahead, and have decided I started to go off topic. And, though it tears me up inside to say this, the next chapter _will_ be the last. Sorry! And I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed 'specially **IamthePhantomoftheOpera**, because you reviewed the most. :D

I hope you enjoyed this pathetic attempt of a fanfiction.

* * *

"He, he! Must've been my-my imagination..." Alice laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Not entirely true, mademoiselle." A smooth voice interjected.

"EEHKAH!!!!" She screamed, Erik being once more _right_ behind her.

'Damn Phantom. Making me scream. Why I oughta-!'

He stared at Alice, as she was moving very strangely. Such as punching a fist into the opposite hand and slapping her face.

'I've never meet a girl like you before.' (**A/N:** Tehe~! David Bowie song reference! ^.^)

Alice looked up and had a jolt of thought.

What.... was happening back home?

Did they miss her?

Were...... were they frozen in time?

'That'd be weird. But, I mean, I'm in the Paris Opera House looking straight at the Phantom Of The Opera.'

What about her grandmother, her mother..... her brother? (**A/N:** Yup, she has a brother.)

Suddenly a memory came to her.

_Alice was sitting on her bed, watching t.v, talking excitedly to herself._

"_Yay! Onii-chan* is playing the guitar! Uwah! He's so cool!" She blushed at the 17 year old strumming the strings of the black guitar. (_**A/N:** * Japanese for big brother, Alice is calling him that because he is older than her. No duh. Not to you, to me.)

_Just then her brother, Ted, slammed the door open to her room._

"_Will you please, just this once, shut up?"_

"_Oh, sorry~!" Alice waved her hand in apology at him._

"_Uh," Her brother stared at her. "Who,were you talking about?"_

_Alice stared._

_Ted stared back._

"_Heh." She said._

"_I give up!" Ted, flung his hands to the sky and slithered out of her room. Alice giggled._

'Dang. I'm gonna miss his birthday, if I don't get there soon!' She smiled softly.

"I gotta get back home." The girl determined. "Can you take me to the market-place?"

Erik was taken aback, but nodded and led her to a short cut straight there.

Alice grinned a quick thanks and ran off.

"Where'd she go off too?" Madame Giry queried, walking up behind Erik.

"Erik does not know." He stated truthfully.

Alice galloped through the crowd, slipped into the lush forest, and began to spin.

"I hope this wo-whah!" She screamed.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for the next and last chapter.

If you hadn't noticed, I'm really not doing well right now. Extremely confused and constantly worried about my sister.

Well, hope your life is better than mine.

Peace.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: My dears! If you don't mind me calling you that. I have decided I will go on with the kind of random plot in later chapters! :) You people who read this are lucky. Weeelll.... that's entirely up to you. Perhaps instead of rejoicing, you're thinking 'Oh great. Not _her!_' Hopefully not, anyway. So sorry for this being a short chapter, I'm going to type up the next one after this is published. Yeeaahhh. Maybe I'll update it again, this very DAY! *o* Gasp~!

Well, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please! Read and Review~!

* * *

Light.

It sometimes blinds people of what's going on around them. (**A/N:** Sure does! :D) And that was happening to Alice. She groaned and sat up.

"Huh? This is...... an empty..... meadow!?" Alice's confusion exploded like fireworks. Standing up while clutching her head, she walked forward through the seemingly never-ending field.

'Why am I _here? _It makes no sense.' Alice began to talk to herself, a habit starting to happen frequently more often.

"Well how does any of this make sense?

Exact-a-monto! Perhaps this is all a dream!

Nah. Otherwise I wouldn't be so damn huuuunngry!

Wise words, wise words."

She sighed. 'Maybe I'm going crazy.'

"HEY! What about the whole pinch-me-to-wake-me-up-thing? I'll just run into one of these trees!"Alice grinned and started at an amazing speed for the nearest tree.

Nothing.

It was like water, rippling on the surface.

'Ah........ Ah?' She opened her mouth in an 'O' shape.

Green suddenly rushed up to her face and Alice copped a whole face and mouth full. She spluttered it onto the ground and coughed a few times.

"Bleh! Uh! Oh! GROSS!" Alice breathed in deep night-air. "Where am I now?"

Her feet dragged behind her and she stumbled out onto a cobbled street, lit only by a few scattered lamp posts and the moon. It was the Marketplace.

'Was that just my imagination? Did really happen? Or did I just fall asleep and eat some grass in my sleep? Guess I'll never know.'

Tired from her escapades, Alice tripped her way to the beautiful Opera House.

* * *

A/N: You like? You hate? Put it in a review! People who like get virtual cookies! People who hate will be eaten by the dinosaur the Phantom-o-Saurus! Made by me and mah friend, no stealing.

Oh! I have a joke for you!

Me: Knock Knock! *Lot's of enthusiasm*

You people: Who's there? *No enthusiasm at all*

Me: I eat mop!

You people: I eat mop who?

Me: LOL YOU EAT YOUR POOOOOOO!! *Dissolves in laughing fit* Tell that to all the people you like and dislike!

Alice: . . . . She needs reviews, she's crazy.

Tehe~!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Heeeeeeerrrrreeeee'ssss the next chapter! :Q - I'm drooling from this stupid-freaking-Australian-two-days-before-Christmas-heat. I die in this type of heat! I wish we had snow! But we don't. Be grateful for this chapter, I could be sleeping in the drowsy afternoon instead. I don't know if that would be comfortable..... Anyway, I'm bab-bab-babbling! Please read and review!

* * *

Straining her eyes, Alice fumbled through the door and suddenly realised something.

'I've no idea where to go from the entrance. . . . I haven't been here before!'

Feeling her mouth go dry, she finally found her way to the stage, though beautiful during daylight, was eerie, but somehow comforting, at night-time. Alice clambered on the stage and tip-toed her way to the silent piano.

Pressing down on a few differing keys, she found the right ones. Alice began to play Aerith's Theme. (**A/N:** From Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. I love that soundtrack so much, that when I was in Japan, I bought it! Tehe~! You should listen to the song, you might get a feel of the... uh... feeling? No, mood? Maybe. Yeah, just listen to it. Oh, I'm babbling.)

Closing her eyes, she savoured the feel of the keys...... the music.

* * *

'Hah..... Such a long day....... Hm? A piano?' A figure approached the edge of the railing catwalk and smiled down the girl playing.

'Oh, she's the one who sang Honey Punch..... Haven't heard that song for a looooooooooong time! Not since I was back, no wait. Forward? Argh. Confusing. In that time, is the answer.'

A sudden realisation came to the boy.

"AH! THAT'S AERITH'S THEEMMMEEEEE!" He blurted out stupidly.

* * *

"AH! THAT'S AERITH'S THEEMMMEEEEE!" A voice broke the silence.

"KYAH!" Alice screamed, and fell off the piano stool. It made a sound like a gunshot, waking up the entire house, thus, sending it into chaos. People appeared from all places into the stage area, in absurd pyjamas and running out and into different doors and hallways.

And as quick as it had occurred, it stopped. Silence ensured, blanketing the two people remaining on the stage.

"!!" They both burst out laughing and the boy leapt down from the catwalks, landing gracefully. He had brown spiky hair, that was poking out from a paperboy hat, sky blue eyes and face that looked like he smiled way more than normal people would. He gave off an extremely friendly aura.

"Heh. My name is Sora, Miss Alice! It's great to meet you finally." Sora smiled.

"Hm? Finally? Oh wait. You know what Aerith's Theme is......... Uh. How!?" Alice said.

An distant shout of both Sora's and Alice's names. "Um, a story for another time, Miss Alice! It seems we are both being called to duty! Actually, do you need any help getting back to the dorm you're staying at? It's hard to find your way when your new here."

"Really!? Oh, thank you Sora! I'd really appreciate the help. But, before we set off, could you tell me what you do here?" Alice tilted her head to the side.

"Me? Oh. I'm a stage hand here. The youngest. Only 13 years old, yes Miss Alice!" He grinned.

"Okay!! Thanks Sora. Could ya please help back now?" She stood, lifting the stool back into place. Sora grabbed her hand and started running through the dark corridors and hallways, laughing all the way.

Alice felt her face heating up. 'Whoa! I'm blushing? Eh. I hope he can't see well in the dark!'

When they arrived outside the door, Sora turned around and planted a light kiss on her hand. He looked up at her and smiled.

"It was lovely meeting you, Miss Alice. I must disappear now, the older stagehands are probably looking for me. I'll see you next time your in 1876......."

Sora turned around and walked into the darkness.

'Wha-? How could he know so much? Who is he really? My head's swimming, it's time to sleep now.' With those thoughts repeating in her head, Alice turned the knob to the door and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

A/N: Ooooh! How on earth can Sora know so much? Hmmm? Even I'm not quite sure yet! :D Well, anyway, please review and I will continue typing the next chapter while waiting for your lovely feedback! Please review and I will work hard to keep this story going.


	10. AN: A Plea For Help

**(A/N: I am terribly sorry.**

**I know after a short deliberaton, that my fanfic is horrible. After a long time of reluctance, I've decided to write this author's note.**

**Maybe this is just me. I'm thinking I should rewrite the atrocity and perhaps get a beta, ya know? I'm only going to do this if I get some sort of sign, through PM or review. I just want honest opinions. Please, I just want to make it less terrible.**

**Now, would you kindly help me?**

**Thank you. A short preview of what could happen if I am willing to rewrite the story.)**

**

* * *

**

An awkward silence had fallen ever since the pair had entered the car. Her mother hadn't anything to say to the seven year old. A couple of times Alice opened her mouth to say something, but closed it soon after. Alice's mother was well aware of this happening and wished that they could talk about something... Anything! It really was difficult to not have anything in common with Alice, even though she **was** just seven.

After around fifteen minutes, they pulled up to the small, bricked house. By the time her mother had parked the car, Alice had jumped out and was skipping towards her grandmother.

"GRANDMA!" Alice squealed. She ran up to her and hugged her fiercely.

**

* * *

A/N: **So short, yeah? It's from the first chapter. Revisited obviously. Please, tell me whatcha think. :D I'd like some input, so if you feel like it or if you don't, would you kindly review?


End file.
